Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for influencing a control program of a control device.
Description of the Background Art
Control devices are used in large numbers in many sectors of technology. An especially important field of application is, inter alia, engine, transmission, and chassis control in automobiles and the control of engines in aircraft. The program code is usually stored in binary form in such control devices. Changing the particular control program, preferably stored in a read-only memory, is not easily possible.